


Blue Eyes

by PinkLioness



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkLioness/pseuds/PinkLioness
Summary: Leonardo shows up, sullen and silent after Donnie mentions the danger of sunlight to his and Mikey's blue eyes. You find yourself lost on how to comfort him, but stay by his side. After some time together, things get steamy between you.
Relationships: Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 140





	Blue Eyes

It had been a rough time for Leonardo. However long that time was. You could tell by the almost lifeless sound of his feet hitting your living room floor had been. And how he had kept as little eye contact as possible when your worried gaze fell on him. 

"I'm fine." He had lied. "I just needed some peace and quiet for a bit."

"Okay." You had responded softly. "Tea?"

"Yes, green, please." The couch had creaked a bit under his weight. 

Maybe green tea so late wasn't a good idea. You realize this as you lie awake. Doesn't it have even more caffeine than black tea? You can't remember, and you reach for your phone as curiosity outweighs your heavy eyes. 

"You should be asleep." He says from beside you as you shift to unplug your phone from the charger. 

"You're one to talk." You murmur back, setting your phone down. 

He sighs, but doesn't move, his hard shell against your back. It was normal for the two of you to sleep like that; you were picky about how you slept. But when he doesn't roll over to at least hold you during your wakefulness, you feel hollow. You know he only got like this when he was struggling to get along with his brothers. You also know he would initiate a self destructive cycle of isolating himself from them and then feeling lonely within their disconnection.

One of his brothers would eventually drag him, forcefully, back into the circle, but your inability to help during these times makes you feel uneasy. Here he lay beside you, hurting, and you feel helpless to do anything. If you ask how to help, he would push you away too. He would tell you it was his problem and that he needed to do it himself. Everyone knows, though, that he can’t, and if left alone, he would never drag himself out of it. 

Your phone buzzes, shaking you from your train of thought. With a glance, you can see it's the group message you have with everyone but Leo. Saved for dealing with "Leo" issues like the current situation. He knows about it as it isn’t a secret, and he had reluctantly realized that it was something done with love. Leo still doesn’t appreciate it, so you quietly pull your phone towards you and open it. 

Donnie: _Leo with you, y/n? He left earlier and we haven't seen him._

You typed a short response. _Yeah, he's here._

Mikey: _sry, he's probs a *butt emoji* rn. Don't leave him!!! We're having a Mario Kart night on Saturday and I'll be *sad emoji* if you don't come_

Mikey: _i mean ur also my friend so thatd be sad too_

Raph: _stfu im slepig and my phne keps buzzin_

Donnie: _then silence it?????_

Raph: _watver. Leos probbly pised cuz i tol him he was a big fat brown nosin bich like two dys ago._

Donnie: _I doubt your name calling from two days ago would send him spiraling. He'd never come home then._

Mikey: _I ate his *pizza emoji* yesterday?_

April: _Donnie, didn't you tell Leo and Mikey yesterday that you were making them sunglasses because they were going to go blind?_

Donnie: _I didn't say they were absolutely going to go blind. I just said they needed to wear sunglasses because blue eyes are more sensitive to sunlight exposure._

Mikey: _he did seem really upset after that. Do you think he doesn't want to wear sunglasses? *Sunglass emoji* I don't see why!!! Sunglasses are BADASS_

Raph: _u fukin dumass. Hes prbably scred abut goin blind an doesnt wnt anyne to know hes pusy._

Y/N: _yeah, Raph, I wonder why he doesn't want anyone to know…_

Raph: _cll em lik I see em. Im gong to slep now. So sht up._

Donnie: _again just SILENCE YOUR DAMN PHONE_

Raph: _I DNT KOW WHERE TE BUTON IS OKY_

Donnie: _hold on I'm coming_

Y/N: _I'll talk to him._

Mikey: _I believe in you!! *thumbs up emoji*_

Raph: _jst suk his dik. Giv him som of his ego bac._

April: _JFC Raph._

Raph: _im jus beig hlpful_

April: _ugh. Good night._

You silence your phone and set it face down on your night stand. With a glance over your shoulder, you see the large silent figure still facing away from you. You sigh. "Leo?"

He grunts. "What'd they say?"

You roll into your back. "What do you mean?"

"I know you were in the group chat. What does everyone think is wrong with me this time?"

There is no getting around this one except to be honest. "Mm. Raph said he called you a bitch." 

Leo snorts. "If I had a dollar for every single time he called me a name…"

"You'd buy new katanas?" 

He rolls onto his stomach and stares at the headboard. "Well. There is a really nice set I saw the other day… but I don't need new ones."

"When you're latest pair breaks?"

"If my latest pair breaks." He eyes you sideways. 

"When." 

He stuffs his head into the pillow, muffling his voice. "What else did they say?"

"Mikey's sorry for eating your pizza yesterday."

"He ate my pizza?" Leo turns his head to look at you. 

"So it wasn't that…"

"He doesn't even like mushrooms." His head goes back in the pillow. 

"Donnie said he made you sunglasses and that you need to start wearing them." You watch his hand curl into the pillow and his shoulders grow stiff. 

There is a moment of silence before Leo puffs air into the pillow. He slowly pushes himself up, sitting on his calves as they partially sink into the mattress. "I can't go blind. I just can't."

"You might go blind if you don't protect your eyes. You're not guaranteed to go blind." You sit up with him, reaching for his hand that rested on his thigh. 

He pulls it away, his eyes searching the air. While his voice remains sharp and flat, the air around him becomes tense with his body. "What will we do? I can't lead them like that. I can't fight like that. I can't do anything!"

"It'll be okay." You just lay your hand on his thigh while he sits in silence. "You think Donnie would let that happen?"

Leo looks at you. "What is it that you tell me?"

You smile at him. "You know what it is."

He glances down at your hand and places his on top of it, covering yours completely. "I know. But it helps when you say it."

"Trust your brothers more. They want to help you. You're not just a leader, you're part of a team. Let them help." You squeeze his thigh under your hand. 

You watch him scoop your hand up into his palm and stroke it with his thumb. When you look up, he places his forehead against yours and releases a content sigh. "I love you."

You smile as he presses his lips to yours. You manage to get out an "I love you too" between kisses that are becoming slower and deeper. 

He reaches up and combs his fingers into your hair, his hand fitting around the curvature of your head. You feel his thumb rubbing your head. He pulls away just slightly, holding your head when you try to close the gap. "You know what the worst part of not seeing would be?" 

You are cursing yourself for being too easily bent towards him. Your breath is already ragged and you can already feel a growing warmth of desire between your legs. You manage to at least get out a sound as a response. "Hmm?"

Leo smiles at the look on your face. You know what he was thinking. He loves how sensitive you are. It only feeds his need for control in the greatest of ways. "Not seeing this look on your face." 

"That's not fair." You breath and try to close the gap again, only to be held back, again. 

"Mm, not being able to see the rest of you would be a shame too." He comes closer, touching his snout to your nose. A wicked grin grows across his mouth. 

You whine a bit as you felt his fingers trace your skin where your sweatpants met your hips. They snake up your flimsy sleep shirt and around to your back. He gently runs his fingers down your spine. He moves his face back a little, just enough to watch your face change along with your soft moans. "Say please."

"Oh, god, please." You keep trying to close that gap, and as the words escape your mouth, he brings you in with a kiss. 

His kisses move to your neck so he can hear you better. You can feel his churring as it rises in his chest. His hand moves from your head to your shoulder, pushing you back into the bed, his neck kisses and nips never stopping. Just before you're laying down, he slips your shirt over your head and tosses it in the floor. 

"You going to fold that later?" You tease. You nod towards his neatly folded pile of armor and clothes in your desk chair that you had watched him spend multiple minutes organizing before crawling into bed. 

"I'm busy." He responds by leaning down to run his tongue over the hardened peak of your breast. You find yourself arching your back towards him with a gentle gasp. He churs with satisfaction, teasing your other peak with his thumb. 

His other arm supports him, preventing all of his weight from being on you, but just enough to hold you still. Your hand runs up his arm and presses into his shoulder, encouraging. Not that your noises were lacking. 

"Mmm, Leo."

"You're too easy." You could feel his mouth curve into a smile through his licks and sucking. 

"You're having too much fun." You gasp as he pinches the bud and soothes it with a soft kiss. 

"Hm, maybe."

He starts to move down, leaving small pecks down your stomach. By now, the growing warmth had become a wet burning desire which greets him as he lifts your hips to dispose of your pants. There's a coy smirk in response. "You're dripping."

"You were teasing." You arch your hips upward, impatient. His palm meets your prickly mound and pushes it back down. There was a second where you regretted shaving yesterday and not today, but he shows no reaction towards your half grown stubble. Instead, he slips his thumb between your lips and runs it down to your opening. Your moan grows louder, the need to feel him in you is becoming unbearable. 

"Watching you squirm is amazing." He breathes, slipping his index finger inside of you. "God, you're wet."

"Please." You can hardly contain yourself as he strokes you with his finger. "Oh, please."

"Please, what?" He almost growls, leaning over you, his finger relentless. Your thigh slides up the side of his leg and meets the feeling of his hardened member. You feel his leg twitch with the touch. As much as he loves watching you struggle, he loses himself in the heat too. You just had to get him there. 

"Just fuck me. God, please." You arch your back as his strokes become thrusts, but his finger would never satisfy you as much as he would. "Don't hold back. Like last time."

Last time was a long slow dance. He had blindfolded you and teased you into full submission. He edged you until you thought it would never happen, and waited until you were nearly exhausted to finally release you. He nearly lost himself in your own orgasm as he could feel you contract around him as he took even, gentle thrusts. He had been in control the whole time. But tonight, you want to watch him lose it with you. You want him to feel as desperate as you do right now. 

That is the last encouragement he needs as he grabs your hips and pulls you toward him. You feel his member line up with you, and you release a breath with a moan as he starts to slide in. He pauses halfway in and looks down at you, breathless and unkempt. "You look perfect." 

You can’t help but smirk with slight embarrassment and turn away. The moment ends with a thrust that makes you yelp. But it feels so damn good. 

He positions himself over you, his breath on your shoulder. "Are you okay?" 

"Not if you're stopping I'm not." You groan, grinding up against him, feeling him twitch inside you. 

His response is another hard thrust that falls into a rhythm. He presses his body against yours, holding you down, forcing you to take the brunt of his lust. You can’t hold a single noise back, and soon neither can he. The normally neat and straight-laced terrapin is rattling your bed against the wall as he churrs out curses and sweet nothings in the same breath. 

As he comes closer to finishing, he leans back onto his knees, grabs your hips, and pulls you tight against him. His eyes are hazy and glued onto your every reaction to his body. His hips take long hard thrusts as he comes, and his legs shake as he says your name. 

As he stays kneeling, still inside of you, he slips his thumb back between your lips. The excitement has died down, but the sight of him panting and the feeling of his muscular legs twitching from the orgasm keeps you going. The stimulation has you squirming again, and you can feel yourself contracting around his softening member, preventing it from completely leaving you. It doesn’t take long until your legs are instinctively wrapped around his thighs and tightening with your own orgasm. 

Once he is finished with you, he leans back down and leaves soft kisses on your neck and shoulder before laying down beside you. He wraps his arm around you to pull you in, nuzzling into your arm. As your bodies relax together, your eyes grow heavy. 

"Damn." You mutter with a chuckle. "I forgot."

"Forgot what?" The softness of his voice is thick with the early stages of sleep. 

"Raph told me to suck your dick for your ego's sake." You turn your head to grin at him. 

A straight face meets your eyes. "Please. Do not listen to him. Ever."

You laugh. "So never suck your dick?"

"I didn't say that!" He retorts with sudden embarrassment. "I mean, you don't…"

You pat his arm with a snicker. "I'm teasing."

"Mmm, leave the teasing to me, love." He nuzzles back into you, closing his eyes. 

"You are much better at it." You sigh, rolling away from him and placing his arm around your waist. 

You drift off to sleep together, but wake up alone. Breakfast is left on the stove for you, and a flurry of texts asking about blowjobs and arguing between the rest of them is lighting up your phone. It's never calm, but you wouldn't have it any other way. 


End file.
